


Code Name: Paladin

by DragonTriforce



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Dustin, BAMF Eleven | Jane Hopper, BAMF Lucas, BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, BAMF Mike, BAMF Will, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, F/M, Gen, Martial Arts, Martin Brenner Being an Asshole, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party with Powers, Psychological Torture, Tags are your only Warning, These kids seriously need a hug, Torture, Troy Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTriforce/pseuds/DragonTriforce
Summary: Modern AU. MKULTRA was never shut down, it was merely outsourced. Things only get stranger from here.





	1. Subject 012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, DragonTriforce here with my first attempt at an epic Stranger Things story. There are elements of Assassins Creed and other media sprinkled liberally throughout. (When I say sprinkled, I mean crossover of concept and a few characters to boot.) This is a modern AU of sorts. 
> 
> Quick reminder, if I owned absolutely any of this, I wouldn’t be here. Thank you and enjoy!

Abstergo File 67000234

Subject 012

Real Name: Michael Wheeler 

Latent Photo-kinetic abilities. Advanced healing factor . Eagle Sense. Heightened Reflexes.

Half-brother of subject 010, with the possibility of development of the  electrokinetic abilities thereof.

Age: 14

Diet

High protein, high carbohydrates, medium fat content, no sugar. Massive quantities.

Countermeasures

Overwhelming Numbers. Hostages. Total Darkness. Electroshock. Dismemberment (Organs regenerate in minutes, limbs in an hour. It is an extremely painful process). Starvation

Training

Advanced Stealth

Advanced Maneuverability, including parkour and free running

Advanced Marksmanship with projectile and throwing weapons

Martial arts. Expert level in Aikido, Boxing, Chung do Kwan Taekwondo, Shotokan Karate,  Goju Ryu Karate,  Kyokushin Karate,  Lethwei , Muay Thai, Jujitsu, Judo,  Glima , Pankration,  Pygmachia ,  Savate , Kali, and Krav Maga.

Advanced Weapon Training. Expert Level in the English, French, German, Irish, Scottish, and Italian Schools of Longsword. Expert Level in Japanese  Kobudo and  Kenjutsu . Proficient in the use of Longsword, Rapier, Cutlass, Saber, Katana, Spear, Lance, Hidden Blades, Shoe Knives, Kukri, Shields, Staffs, Pistols, Rifles, Shotguns, Longbows, Crossbows, Tomahawks, Battleaxes, Warhammers, Maces, and  Escrima

Animus Training

Through his own lineage and various other samples, Subject 012 has experienced the lives and training of: Knights, Samurai, Spartan Hoplites, Viking Raiders, Musketeers, Army Rangers, Persian Immortals, Pirates, Assassins, Winged Hussars, Gladiators, Roman  Legionaires , Varangian Guards, Praetorian Guards, Highlanders, Landsknechts,  Gallowglaich , and Gurkhas.

Notable persons explored in the Animus are: King Arthur, Cu  Chulain , Beowulf, Marcus Junius Brutus, William Wallace, Leonidas,  Alexios , El Cid, Altair Ibn  La’Ahad ,  Bayek of Siwa, Ezio  Auditore da Firenze, Edward Kenway, Haytham Kenway, Connor Kenway, Jacob Frye, Arno Dorian, Shay Cormac,  Musashi Miyamoto,  Hanzo Hattori, Robert  FitzWalter , Robert the Bruce, Ragnar  Lothbrok , William Marshal, William the Conqueror, Achilles, Spartacus, Richard the Lionheart.

Due to his advanced healing factor, Subject 012 has a unique aptitude for Animus training due to the fact that atrophy is now a nonfactor, in addition to the fact that his brain quickly heals from the bleeding effect.

Languages: 

Subject 012 is fluent in English, Gaelic, French, Italian, Arabic, Greek, German, Egyptian, Hindi, Norse, Latin, and Japanese.

Recommendation: Until Subject 012 develops his photo-kinetic abilities, the best use the Order can have of him is that of an advanced field operative. If Subject 012 ever develops the  electrokinetic abilities of his half-brother, subject 010, he will be nearly impossible to contain. It is therefore the recommendation of this report that subject 012 be inducted into the Order, in order to ensure his cooperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think so far? Here’s a game for you, if you can guess which of the people Mike explored in the Animus were his ancestors, you could win 400 Internet money, which is absolutely worthless, except for the purchasing of bragging rights. If you all like this, there will be more. If you don’t there will still be more, because I don’t require your approval.


	2. Subject 013

Abstergo File 67000235 

Subject 013 

Real Name: Lucas Sinclair 

Strong geokinetic abilities, latent aerokinetic abilities. Eagle Sense. Heightened Reflexes. 

Age: 14 

Diet 

High protein, high carbohydrates, medium fat content, no sugar. Massive Quantities. 

Countermeasures 

Overwhelming numbers. Hostages. Electroshock. Metal restraints and containment area. Starvation. 

Training 

Advanced Stealth 

Advanced Maneuverability including parkour and free running. 

Advanced Marksmanship with projectile and throwing weapons. 

Martial Arts. 

Expert level in Boxing, Muay Thai, Judo, Goju-ryu Karate, Capoeira, Kali, Wing Chun, Pygmachia, and Pankration. 

Advanced Weapons Training. 

Expert level in Japanese Kobudo, Kenjutsu, and Kyujutsu. Proficient in the use of Spear, Longbow, Compound bow, Recurve bow, Crossbow, Shield, Katana, Staff, Sai, Kama, Cavalry Saber, Knives, Escrima, Sniper Rifles, Shotguns, Handguns, and Grenades. 

Animus Training. 

Through his own lineage and various other samples, Subject 013 has experienced the lives and training of: Army Rangers, Snipers, Spartan Hoplites, Samurai, Mohawk Braves, Apache Braves, Comanche Braves, Mongol Horse Archers, Janissaries, Persian Immortals, Dragoons, Green Berets, Pirates, Zulu Warriors, and Assassins. 

Notable persons explored in the Animus are: Leonidas, Alexios, Ishak Pasha, Crazy Horse, Shaka Zulu, Altair Ibn La’Ahad, Achilles Davenport, Eseosa, Adewale, Bayek of Siwa, Musashi Miyamoto, and Robin Hood. 

Due to the fact that Subject 013 lacks the healing factor of Subject 012, Animus training has been applied in carefully administered dosages in the form of memory packets that trigger minimal bleeding effect outside of sessions, but ensure optimum skill retention. Further Animus sessions not recommended at this time. 

Languages: 

Subject 013 is fluent in English, Greek, Swahili, Bantu, Arabic, Iroquois, Sioux, Japanese, and Egyptian. 

Recommendation: With his strong geokinetic abilities, Subject 013 could be a great boon to the cause of the Order; or a great hindrance. It is therefore the recommendation of this report that Subject 013’s loyalty be secured, or failing that, eliminated entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This report will be the last thing you guys get for awhile, because I am going to Austria for an international martial arts competition, and do not have room in my luggage for my laptop. After I get back on the 25th, expect chapters to come at a somewhat weekly pace.   
Thank you!  
DragonTriforce


End file.
